


Noodles and Snacks

by headraline



Series: Worth the Troubles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Idk just take this, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Other, self-indulgent domestic oneshot, the amounts of fluff are off the charts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: Of all the times it could have happened, it had to be when Hanzo wasn't there to explain.At least Genji was there to be a good uncle and keep an eye out.





	Noodles and Snacks

Hanzo wakes up to the barely-there feeling of whiskers brushing his cheek and a sound that is not quite a chirp, slightly echoy and distorted, as if someone tried to play a harp with very sharp nails while clutching all the chords in one fist.

“Not now, Soba, go pester your brother…” he mumbles, pushing against the dragon’s snout…

…before sitting up with a startled gasp.

Jesse stirs beside him. “What is it, darlin’? Ya hear something?” he tries to keep his voice to a whisper, considering that while it is still simple recon, they are on a mission and scouting out suspected Talon activities in an area outlined by the info Reyes has given to them. So the cowboy doesn’t make sudden movements or sounds, but does reach for Peacekeeper just in case.

“Jesse. Jesse, wake up!” Hanzo shakes his head and pats his partner to get him to open his eyes. “We’re not in danger, but look!”

Looking at their motel bed, McCree has to do a double-take. Hanzo was sleeping on his side, one arm lovingly draped around Jesse’s midriff, but as he’s now sitting up the archer has a lapful of discreetly big, blue lizard.

 _Not lizards._ The gunslinger’s mind supplies, _Dragons._ Their whole bodies total at around one meter each, and around as thick as a medium sized dog’s torso. All in all, they look far goofier than their usual otherworldly and intangible battle-selves –even though they are still quite a sight.

Then one of them starts attempting to nip at Hanzo’s beard, and Jesse has to fight the urge to laugh and openly coo at the scene.

“Stop it.” The archer shrugs it off, and struggles through the process of leaving the bed –with two creatures coiling and clawing around you, it’s quite the feat. Scratching at the back of his head, Hanzo reaches for his comm. “Come here, Jesse, we have to call Genji, it’s important.”

It doesn’t even ring once before a decidedly enthusiastic cyborg appears on the holopad, and Hanzo isn’t surprised to find Ramen coiled around her master’s torso, comfortably perched on his shoulders and looking like she’s not going to move anytime soon. _“Good morning, brother!”_

“Hey, Genji.” The archer bites back a smile

“Whoa there! Any kind of dragon anniversary I’m missing?”

A startled huff mixed with laughter escapes Hanzo’s mouth when the cowboy all but flops on him, hugging him from behind and finding himself on the receiving end of the hisses and clicks of two very territorial little critters. From the other end of the line, Genji chuckles at the screen.

“Jesse…” the protest is half-assed at best, and one of the archer’s hands is already cradling McCree’s own comfortably. “No, they’re just… acting up. They don’t manifest like this often, it’s usually when they feel neglected, or if there’s something they particularly wish to look over and protect.” It goes unsaid that the dragons act up because of the obvious deep connection to their masters, so if _they_ have something they’re worried about; the dragons are probably going to feel it as well.

_“And since aniki hurried to call me to confirm that the whole trifecta is here, he’s obviously worried about the little munchkin.”_

Right. Estrella just recently discovered that she’s getting a tattoo at seven years old. She’s probably the coolest kid in her class, despite only having started a few days ago. Jesse himself has been kind of worried about it, but it’s nice to know that the Shimada bloodline means dragon guardians to care for your troubles. Even if their current look is more dog-sized lizard than ancient ethereal spirit.

One of them starts crawling to him, and the cowboy tries not to move too much as he pets it a bit awkwardly.

Hanzo gets straight to the point. “Has anything happened to her?”

_“Nah, she was ok, she just went out for school.”_

“Who’s taking her?”

 _“Lúcio.”_ The cyborg fights back the grin at his brother’s sigh of relief. Hanzo never says it out loud, but he’s quite partial to their resident DJ –granted, it’s impossible to hate the guy, but Genji also discovered that his big bro is also sneakily a fan of Lú’s music.

That, and if your child is out and about with a healer you’re going to feel less worried for obvious reasons. “We just have one more place to scope out.” Hanzo says instead, taking advantage of the call to update the base on the progress, “Activity is pretty low, Reaper was right on Talon taking measures to cut losses and destroying old hideouts. Hopefully we’ll find something decent in this last one, but I’m not hoping for much.”

_“Silver lining, you’ll be back in time to welcome Estrella after school.”_

Hanzo smiles. “It’s just as well, the twins are clearly restless—” as displayed by Udon  biting at his headscarf and tugging it loose, “They haven’t had the chance to be with their sister in this form, either, ever since…”

Since before they had the fight that destroyed their past. Even Genji clears his voice awkwardly, but his expression softens when Ramen finally catches sight of her siblings through the screen and starts making a ruckus on his shoulders, chirping and wriggling like she wants to jump through the screen.

 _“Aaaand that’s my cue to cut the call before she eats the holopad.”_ He chuckles, reaching for the controls, _“Hurry up and come back to me, brother.”_

The screen cuts and the archer fails at hiding the effect of Genji’s words on him. It’s been a while since they made amends for good, but having his little brother back, openly displaying affection for him… there are days Hanzo still can’t quite believe his luck. McCree used to get worried about it and try to remind him that he does deserve this second chance, but now he just finds it adorable and makes fun of how clumsy the big bad Hanzo Shimada becomes in the face of a simple affectionate word or gesture.

“You’re worried.” Jesse says, as they get out and scope the last place, even if it’s much earlier in the morning than they originally planned. It’s not a question, and the archer knows better than to try and bullshit him anyway.

He nods. “A little.” He concedes, looking around to find a place to scale so that he can stay out of sight even with glowing blue lizards wrapped around his body. “The twins aren’t _too_ agitated, so I know nothing bad happened to our child, but they’re still… restless.”

“It’s sweet that they worry.” McCree reaches out to pet what he thinks might be Udon, and after a tentative his and a couple sniffs it lets him. Seeing the spirits emerge in battle for the few seconds it takes to ashen their enemies is already an earth-shattering experience as it is; meeting them like this, in… well, not quite flesh, but as an actual, consistent presence? It strikes Jesse as something that makes his beloved stand out as even more of an extraordinary individual –there they are, two celestial beings alive on earth to watch over Hanzo and his family.

By proxy, these dragons are here to look out for _him_ as well. Hanzo smiles secretively at him when he catches the look in his eyes, almost as if the archer followed his train of thought, lips curling upwards ever so slightly. “They worry because I worry.”

“So our little girl is not in any danger?” Jesse asks, biting his lips to refrain from kissing Hanzo in the middle of the street, semi-deserted as it may be –the big lizards are already hard to explain should anyone notice them, he doesn’t want to add ‘old men being lovey-dovey and gross’ to the list.

“She’ll be okay.” The archer guarantees, looking around before sneaking a quick peck to Jesse’s cheek, “Not only she’s a Shimada, she’s also the smartest little cowgirl on both sides of the border.”

Jesse feels a warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with Udon relenting under his scratchies and nuzzling him on his side. “Can’t really argue that.” He mutters, forcing himself to look away from his beloved’s eyes. “Go on now, climb this here wall and let’s get this done, else I ain’t gonna be able to keep my hands to myself much longer.”

 

The mission does turn out to be somewhat of a bust, but it’s not like Reyes didn’t warn them. His information was a bit dated, and his defection from Talon forces obviously hasn’t gone unnoticed. The organization has taken measures to strip down all links Gabriel could still have to them in order to protect themselves –it’s still an advantage to have the Reaper in Overwatch, though: before, Talon had an upper hand of sorts by knowing the Blackwatch handbook, but now? Reyes knows most of their dirty little secrets, and might even have someone already on the inside.

But that’s neither here nor there.

Hanzo’s stern mask melts away as soon as he catches a glimpse of his little girl, well over seven and a half now, braid getting longer and longer with no intention to cut it –he might have to buy her a new, longer ribbon if she wants to keep the same style.

“Okaeri, otousan!!!” she all but runs up to him, excited to the point she almost doesn’t notice the big lizards wrapped around her dads –funnily enough, Udon has taken a liking to McCree, particularly to his hat, and is perched with his hind legs on the gunslinger’s shoulders, front paws wrapped around the hat and muzzle resting on top of it. Soba instead is simply wrapped around Hanzo’s arm, in a pose opposite to the one inked on the archer’s skin.

“Aww, look at you, usin’ the proper Japanese greeting an’ all.”

Hanzo slightly elbows his partner with his free arm, but he’s already smiling as well. “Tadaima, my child.” He kneels to pet her head, and Soba immediately starts sniffling her. “You’re home from school early.” Estrella freezes, curious herself but slightly intimidated.

Genji is not far off, and he’s smirking behind his visor as he sends them both a mock-salute, Ramen sleeping lazily, wrapped as she is around her master’s torso.

“Ay, they are much bigger, too!” the little girl is slowly getting used to the twins, as Udon has joined his brother to jump down on the floor and nose at Estrella here and there, like grumpy cats demanding to be pet.

Jesse blinks. “Bigger than what, munchkin?” He begins to have a suspicion, just now, and the look on the archer’s face tells him Hanzo has the same suspicion, only maybe he’s had it longer and that’s why his jaw doesn’t drop to the floor when the answer comes.

“Than him!” almost on cue, Soba pokes his nose on the child stomach hard enough that something jumps out of her shirt. It’s just a tiny red and yellow flash at first, but all the hangar’s occupants recognize its nature when it lands on Hanzo’s lap. “He came out of my shoulder while I was at school!” she recounts enthusiastically, going a mile a minute, “At first it felt weird and I got really scared because I thought my skin was melting and when I saw the scales I started screaming and uncle Zenyatta had to come get me—”

Of course. Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose. Of all the times her dragon could fully manifest, it _had_ to be when not only he’s away and can’t explain her, but she’s also surrounded by other young, impressionable children and strangers.

“—but then uncle Genji explained everything and he and uncle Zen let me have ice cream and we meditated and he spoke to me, otousan!”

The older Shimada raises his gaze briefly to his brother. Yet again, he is glad and grateful that the universe gave him the chance to atone for his tragic mistakes, and that ultimately his brother is able to not only be here for him, but for his daughter as well. He smiles at Genji in a way that doesn’t need words, and the cyborg simply takes off his visor to let him see an almost mirror expression.

Ramen snorts in her sleep and licks her master’s cheek, which makes the archer chuckle as Estrella carries on while Jesse takes his turn to cuddle her. “He spoke to ya, babygirl? Is that how you know it’s a he?”

The child eagerly nods and Hanzo moves his attention back to the tiny lizard still fumbling about in his lap, biting and pulling at the folds of his hakama while the twins sniff around it in turns, slowly getting closer and closer to welcome their youngest sibling in the material world.

It pulls yet another smile from him when finally the little one climbs on top of Soba’s snout, and the three are off towards Genji, no doubt to try and wake up Ramen to get her to play with them.

“So…” Jesse asks, picking Estrella up to carry her princess-style as they follow the dragons to progress further into the base –Hanzo allows himself private amusement at the vision that is Genji trying to wrangle not one, or two, or thee, but _four_ hyperactive spirit dragons off his person – “Did ya get around to name him yet?”

“I did! Uncle Genji helped me!”

“Oh boy.” Jesse minutely flinches, and Hanzo pokes at his side again.

“Come on, now. Genji also helped name the twins, way back when.”

“Yeah, and that’s how yer mighty spirit dragons got named after _noodles_.”

The undignified snort that threatens to come out of the archer’s mouth is mostly suppressed, but not entirely. “Excuse you. Spirit dragons or spirit noodles, they can still fry your cowboy ass.”

“Psh, you love my cowboy ass too much to let that happen.”

Hands automatically fly to the sides of Estrella’s head. “Jesse! Not in front of the child, come on!”

“Yeah, also not in front of the _brother_.” The cyborg adds, now that he finally managed to get away from the excited beasts jumping and floating around, “ _Please_.”

The cowboy shakes his head, but does turn his attention back to his daughter. “So, whatcha named your little buddy?”

Estrella’s mischievous smile has a familiar lilt that has Hanzo think she might be spending a little too much time with uncle Genji. Her answer, however, is nothing short of hilarious.

“Nacho.”

Nevermind that Estrella was born in Spain and nachos are actually a Mexican snack. Jesse starts to laugh, as they all walk off to get some late lunch, and Hanzo is hit with several realizations at once:

-The trend of naming the ancient and powerful spirit guardians of the Shimada warriors after food that started thanks to Genji is still going strong, and Hanzo couldn’t be happier about it –if only because it was their first act of open defiance against the obtuse and stuffy clan elders;

-All of his worry upon the twins’ awakening from this morning was thankfully unfounded and Estrella is mostly okay –she had a big shock, true, but Genji and Zenyatta have been here to take good care of her and make sure she knows that what’s happening to her is natural;

-Even with something as peculiar as dragons coming out of their skin as a part of this life; Hanzo looks around and sees something he’s actually getting used to, a reassuring routine. The mission, the faces of the people coming and going through Gibraltar, his renewed relationship with Genji, the warmth of the man beside him… and yes, even the presence of one Gabriel Reyes, still protesting that he’s “not the little gremlin’s grandpa” but still helping her with homework and subtly watching after her whenever she begs Zarya to take her training with her. Hanzo looks at all that, and sees it.

He thought he lost everything when he raised his sword against Genji.

He gave up his roots when he decided to avenge the brother cut down by his own hand through destroying those who ordered it. He gave up his origins, his hometown and his past. He walked out on his _clan_.

But he found his _family_ , and his future.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world, stupid food-related names and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.  
> There was absolutely no point to this.  
> I just came up with the name for Estrella's dragon and imagined how the dads would find out.  
> And obviously Genji helped choose the name.  
> The trend goes on.  
> As per tags, I really don't know. Just take this.
> 
>  
> 
> ...and I may or may not have imagined a future where Estrella is thirty-something with a child of her own and a dragon who'll be named Sushi, or Tortilla.


End file.
